Twins Holmes
by krumy
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro John llega al 221B y se encuentra con un Sherlock algo cambiado, quien se ha cortado el cabello y luce un poco diferente, o eso es lo que cree, en realidad es el hermano gemelo de Sherlock, Ben, quien es muy diferente a su hermano, eso hará que los sentimientos del médico hacia el detective se confundan y se comience a fijar en Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Después de la tercera temporada, John no se casó con Mary , ni ella estuvo embarazada. John vive con Sherlock en el 221B.**

**Nota 2: Esta idea salió de la mención del otro hermano, cuando Mycroft dice ****_"_****_"You know what happened to the other one"._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todo es gracias al autor Arthur Conan Doyle y a los productores de la serie Sherlock de la BBC._**  
**_Solo escribo por mi gusto y para las fans que aman a la pareja Johnlock tanto como yo._**

**Espero les guste este fanfic.  
Es un fanfiction de 3 capítulos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

John había salido de su trabajo, era aún temprano así que decidió ir de compras, el refrigerador casi estaba vació, en lo que respectaba en el aspecto de lo comestible, compró algunas cosas como galletas, frituras y comida congelada que sabía que a Sherlock le gustaba comer de vez en cuando.

Subió las escaleras con una bolsa donde traía las compras del día, al entrar al departamento se quedó quieto y en silencio, viendo al hombre que miraba por una de las ventanas.  
- ¿Qué demonios te hiciste? ¿Es para un caso? Creo que con sólo peinarte de otra forma hubiera estado bien… - miró que el hombre volteaba y lo miraba sorprendido.- Sherlock… ¿Era necesario cortarte el cabello y más a parte pintarlo?- John comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina lentamente pero seguía viendo al hombre quien lo seguía con una mirada divertida.  
- John…- una voz vino de la cocina, una voz familiar que hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara rápidamente.  
El médico se quedó quieto y soltó por la sorpresa la bosa del mandado, comenzó a dirigir la mirada hacia el hombre de la sala y el de la cocina, se agarró la frente y dio pasos hacia atrás, tantos movimientos de cabeza lo habían hecho marearse o quizá fuera la impresión o ambas, estaba a punto de sentir su cuerpo caer al suelo por falta de equilibro pero unos brazos lo atraparon, inmediatamente fue retirado por otros brazos.  
- John… Soy yo, Sherlock – dijo aquel hombre que estaba en la cocina y que lo había retirado de los brazos del otro hombre que lo habían sostenido al principio. – Él… - dijo apuntando al hombre.-… es mi hermano, hermano gemelo, Benedict.  
- Un placer Dr. Watson – dijo saludando con amabilidad y una sonrisa. _Benedict Holmes era igual a Sherlock, solo que su cabello era rubio cobrizo y corto._  
- ¿Tu tienes otro hermano a parte de Mycroft? … un gemelo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – respondió algo disgustado pero aún sorprendido John.  
- Yo…  
- Vaya, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo? – se ofendió Benedict.  
- Se supone que estás muerto – dijo molesto Sherlock.  
- Creí que al menos el Doctor Watson sabría eso, que tenías o más bien tienes un hermano gemelo.  
- Creí que no era de importancia.- dijo algo molesto Sherlock, aún mantenía a John con sus brazos, el médico se zafó inmediatamente mientras Ben se agachaba a recoger la bolsa y se la tendía a John.  
- Gracias, yo… siento haberte hablado así, haberte confundido y… fue la impresión.- se disculpó.- Mucho gusto, John Watson.- le tendió la mano.  
- Benedict Holmes .- respondió el saludo.- un placer en verdad conocerlo.  
- Pff… - interrumpió el moreno con un bufido y rodando los ojos.- demasiada formalidad.- dijo de mal humor.  
- ¿Gustas un té? – ofreció John.  
- No, gracias, ya me iba – dijo viendo a Sherlock.  
- ¿Te estás quedando en un hotel?  
- No, en la casa de Mycroft, vine de vacaciones, a visitar a la familia.- sonrió hacia el médico.- vivo en América.  
- Oh, entiendo.  
- Sherlock quizá te quiera platicar ahora sobre mí ¿Verdad hermanito?- Benedict miró a Sherlock quien solo se volteó a afinar su violín.- Bueno, me retiro, un gusto Doctor Watson, por cierto leo su blog, es por medio de donde me mantengo informado sobre mi hermano.

Benedict salió del departamento dejando a Sherlock con mal humor y a John algo disgustado porque el detective nunca le había dicho sobre su hermano, se sentía algo herido pues creían que eran amigos.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tenías un hermano gemelo? – reclamó John.  
- Se supone que nadie lo sabe.- dijo volteando a ver a John.- Sabes como somos los Holmes, mi hermano no es la excepción, tuvo un problema, lo "asesinaron" y Mycroft se encargó de enviarlo a América a rehacer su vida, y lo ha hecho bien estos años, está a salvo. Ahora volvió a visitarnos.  
- Me lo pudiste haber contado antes.  
- No se dio el tema, creí que no era importante, la verdad nunca creí verlo de nuevo.  
- Bueno, es agradable – dijo sonriendo John acomodando las compras en el refrigerador.  
- Si, todos dicen eso.- dijo de mal humor Sherlock acostándose en el sillón.  
- Voy a darme un baño.- John subió a su habitación por ropa y toalla.

Sherlock escuchó como bajaba John las escaleras después de unos minutos, se metía al baño y abría la regadera.  
El detective lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón, tenía la mirada en el techo, se sentía de mal humor, los culpables eran su hermano Benedict y John.

Desde que había regresado a Londres con John _(después de tres años de ausencia),_ se dio cuenta de varios cambios en su vida. John estaba con alguien más, Mary Morstan y comenzó a percatarse que sentía algo más por su amigo que una simple amistad. En ese tiempo trató de hacerle saber a John de una u otra manera de lo importante que era para él.  
Al final el matrimonio del doctor no duró y se separó regresando al 221B junto a Sherlock, eso facilitó a que los sentimientos del detective hacia John crecieran, Sherlock sentía que todo marchaba bien hasta ese momento por la llegada de su hermano gemelo.

Su hermano era lo contrario a él, era más amable y carismático con las personas, gracias a eso ahora se sentía inseguro, lo que nunca había pasado en su vida en ese aspecto. Temía que John se fijara en evidentes diferencia entre ellos y prefiriera a su hermano, que se alejara de él y perderlo. Era su gran temor.

::..::..::

John estaba en el hospital, tenía un pequeño descanso y realmente en esa mañana fría se le había antojado un pan dulce acompañado por un café, cerca del hospital había una tienda, vendían pan dulce para llevar o podías tomar café en unas mesas de ahí, aprovechando su descanso salió.

Entró a la tienda y se formó para pedir su café y pan para llevar, al voltear al otro lado de la tienda, en el área de mesas pudo ver una figura conocida, era su amigo Sherlock, tuvo intención de dirigirse ahí pero se frenó al ver que estaba acompañado por un hombre. Se quedó paralizado, Sherlock tomaba la mano de ese hombre en forma de consuelo y afecto, se sintió incómodo y mal al ver esa escena, Sherlock ni si quiera tenía ese tipo de contacto con él, y eso que era su mejor amigo. Desconcertado por la escena y los sentimientos de tristeza que comenzaba a sentir salió de ahí, olvidándose de su antojo de hace unos momentos. Caminó pensando en lo que acababa de ver, quizá fuera un caso y le explicara la escena llegando a casa. Por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y al voltear la esquina y se topó con alguien, inmediatamente se disculpó volteando hacia la persona con la que se golpeó.  
-Lo siento, yo… - dijo volteando y mirando con grandes ojos a esa persona.  
- ¿Doctor Watson? No te preocupes, ¿Tú estás bien?- dijo acomodándose la ropa.  
- Si, lo siento mucho, venía… distraído.  
- ¿Saliste del trabajo?  
- Descanso, venía por pan y un café…  
- Te invito – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué? No, no te molestes yo… - temía aceptar pues no quería que fueran al lugar donde había visto a Sherlock.  
- Anda, así conozco más al hombre que hizo cambiar a mi hermano Sherlock .- soltó Benedict con una sonrisa amable.  
- Esta bien…  
- Conozco un lugar algo retirado, a unas cuadras, pero prometo traerte a tiempo al hospital.- dijo caminando y deteniéndose ante un auto negro, auto de Mycroft por supuesto.

El lugar donde Benedict lo llevó era tranquilo y sin mucha gente por el horario, fueron a sentarse a una mesa algo retirada, ahí comenzó a entablar una plática que por el momento, lo hizo sentirse mejor, olvidando por un momento lo que hace unos minutos había visto. El hermano gemelo de Sherlock era muy diferente a su amigo, era más abierto, sonreía más y era más amable con las personas.  
John le platicó como lo había conocido, con más detallas y cosas que ha pasado con Sherlock que no ponía en el blog.

Realmente Benedict se quedó sorprendido por el cambio, pues según él y Mycroft notaron el cambio de Sherlock desde que John entró en la vida del detective.

::.::.::

John regresó al trabajo, ahora pensando en los gemelos Holmes, en cuán diferente eran pero a la vez tan iguales.  
Al salir de su jornada pensaba en la escena que lo había dejado pasmado, Sherlock con otro hombre, _seguramente era un caso_, se repetía una y otra vez, le preguntaría a Sherlock pero de manera indirecta pues no se quería ver como si le reclamara algo, no tenía motivos pues no eran nada más que compañeros de piso y amigos.

Al llegar al departamento se encontró con el detective en la cocina con su microscopio.  
- Sherlock…  
- Hola John ¿Qué tal tu día en el consultorio?  
- Bien, estuvo tranquilo el día de hoy.- se quedó mirando al detective dudando.-… ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Lestrade te dio algún caso que investigar?  
- ¿Caso? No, no me ha llamado…  
- ¿Y… saliste a alguna parte?  
- No, no he salido del departamento.- negó Sherlock haciendo que John se sintiera mal, pues sabía que le estaba mintiendo.  
- Bien… Yo me iré un rato a dormir, me duele algo la cabeza.- dijo saliendo hacia su cuarto, Sherlock lo observó irse, por alguna razón no creyó en la excusa del dolor de cabeza.

John se tiró en su cama, se sentía triste, hace tiempo no tenía ese sentimiento de tristeza invadiendo su cuerpo ¿Por qué Sherlock le había mentido? Si hubiera estado en un caso le hubiera dicho, siempre se lo decía… ¿Qué estaría ocultando el detective? ¿Quién era ese hombre al cuál tomaba de la mano cariñosamente? Todas esas preguntas iban invadiendo su mente y lo estaban poniendo cada vez más triste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows...  
Espero este capítulo no les decepcione ...  
como les dije, son solo 3 capítulos, pues fue idea rápida este fanfic que tenía que sacar de mi cabeza :D**

**Espero sus comentarios :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente el detective estaba tomando café mientras tecleaba en su laptop, vio a John alistarse para ir al trabajo, cuando lo vio despedirse y salir del edificio, inmediatamente fue a cambiarse, a los minutos salió también.

::..::..::

La mañana pasaba sin precedentes para el médico, estaba teniendo una jornada normal.  
Mientras por otro lado el detective andaba en las calles de Londres, vio la hora y de inmediato mandó un mensaje a su hermano Mycroft.  
_" Necesito que distraigas de algún modo a John"_ SH

_"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"_ MH

_"Manda algún paciente que lo detenga al menos una hora, utiliza tu ingenio_" SH

_"Haré lo posible"_ MH

::..::..::

Mycroft suspiró y dejó su celular a un lado cuando vio a Benedict entrar a su oficina.  
- ¿Noticias?- preguntó tomando un adorno de oficina que tenía su hermano.  
- Sherlock pide tiempo, quiere que distraiga a John.  
- Yo me encargo.- dijo sonriendo.- Supongo que está en el trabajo ¿no? .- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Sabes donde es?- Mycroft levantó la ceja curioso.  
- Soy un Holmes, no lo olvides.- dijo sonriendo.-… Lo sé porqué ayer lo dejé en el trabajo. .- dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a su hermano algo dudoso.  
- Quizá a Sherlock no le guste esta "distracción".- se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba a sus asuntos.

::..::..::

Benedict llegó a la clínica y se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras veía a su alrededor, trabajadores se le quedaban mirando, suponía que porqué pensaba que era Sherlock y había cambiado de "look", sonrió para si mismo pues imaginó que Sherlock seguramente iría algo seguido a visitar a John. A los minutos vio salir a John del consultorio, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Benedict lo alcanzó y le llamó.  
- Doctor Watson…  
- Oh…- dijo sorprendido volteando a verlo.- Benedict…  
- Dime Ben, por favor…  
- Solo si me dejas de llamarme "Doctor Watson".- sonrió.- ¿Pasó algo malo a Sherlock?- preguntó preocupado.  
- No, él esta bien, supongo que en su departamento.  
- Claro, se me hace extraño que días sin algún caso esté aún soportable.- bromeo.  
- Me sorprende la paciencia y tolerancia que le tienes a mi hermano.- John solo sonrió ante el comentario.  
- ¿Ya comiste? – Preguntó Benedict  
- No, esperaba llegar a casa para prepararme algo.  
- Te invito la comida.- ofreció abriendo la puerta para que saliera John primero, como usualmente lo hacía Sherlock.  
- Ayer lo hiciste con el café… déjame pagarlo yo.- se ofreció.  
- Quizá luego, quiero pagar esta comida con gusto.  
Al salir dela clínica, Benedict se dirigió a un auto último modelo, y abrió la puerta del acompañante.  
- wow.. ¿Es tuyo?  
- Le tomé un auto prestado a Mycroft.- dijo el comentario como un niño contado una travesura a un amigo, John soltó la risa y subió en el auto.

::..::..::

Pasaron varios días en los que el Doctor se encontraba en la sala de espera a Benedict y se iban a comer, se estaba haciendo una rutina y realmente le gustaba.  
Referente a el detective cada vez se sentía más decepcionado pues sabía que Sherlock salía y no le decía nada, pensaba que ya no le tenía la confianza y se veía con ese hombre de una manera no profesional, le dolió al principio pensarlo, pero ahora realmente se estaba sintiendo confundido.

El hermano gemelo del detective consultor era encantador, tan carismático y tenía más en común que con Sherlock, pues Benedict veía shows de la televisión igual que él, futbol y otros gustos que compartían, y se sentía muy a gusto con él, comenzaba a pensar más en Benedict al igual como lo hacía con Sherlock.

Sin embargo lo que no sabía John es que Benedict sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, se había dado cuenta como todo Holmes, pero Benedict también sabía lo que su hermano, Sherlock, sentía por su amigo John y sabía que el sentimiento de John era mutuo pero ahora con su llegada y convivio con el Doctor, estaba causando confusión en John respecto a sus sentimientos. Definitivamente pensaba ayudar un poco en eso.

Un día saliendo del trabajo acompañado de Benedict, John decidió cambiar los planes.  
- ¿Quieres ir al departamento? Quisiera cocinar algo, extraño mi comida.- sonrió.  
Benedict se quedó algo indeciso pues se supone que John no debería de saber que Sherlock se la pasaba afuera esos días, pero ya seguramente estaría cerca de que todo acabara, así que aceptó.

Cuando llegaron como supusieron. Sherlock no estaba, John hizo un comentario sin querer darle importancia como preguntándose como si no supiera donde estaría el detective, Benedict encogió los hombros a respuesta para aparentar que no sabía nada.

Mientras John se dirigía a la cocina llegó la señora Hudson con un plato con galletas de azúcar que aceptaron encantados, la señora Hudson alegó algo que iba tarde con sus amigas y se retiró.

- No es necesario que me ayudes, eres el invitado.- comentó John mientras tomaba otra galleta del plato.- Puedes sentarte en la sala.  
- Si tú insistes.- sonrió Benedict tomando otra galleta y llevándosela a la boca.  
- ¿Quieres algo de té?  
- Un poco  
- Yo te lo llevó.- John se apresuró a decir eso pues sabía que Benedict se pararía por el. Al prepararlo se lo llevó, Benedict dio un sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesita y siguió a John quien iba de regreso a la cocina.  
- Le enviaré a Sherlock un mensaje, no sé si quiera comer lo que haga.- dijo sacando su celular, pero un brazo lo detuvo y dio la vuelta sorprendiéndolo.  
Benedict con su pulgar acarició la comisura de los labios de John y después su mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a el médico y quedar perplejo ante el tacto y la sonrisa que Benedict le dedicaba. La escena fue interrumpida con una tos muy fingida de otro hombre, que estaba parado en la entrada del departamento, frente a ellos viendo lo que había pasado.  
John dio un brincó sin pensarlo hacia atrás ocultando su cara sonrojada y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.  
Sherlock miraba a John irse con enojo y volteo a ver a su hermano aún más enfurecido.  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano.  
- Te esperábamos.- contestó sin inmutarse, más bien había cierta diversión en su cara.  
- Pues no lo parecía.- dijo pasando a su lado y dándole un golpe con su hombro al pasar.  
- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – ahora la pregunta era para John quien actuaba nervioso mientras sacaba verduras del refrigerador.  
- Este... cocinaré Ben se quedará a comer, te iba a enviar un mensaje para ver si querías comer de lo que prepararé…  
Sherlock lo observó, estaba nervioso obviamente por la escena que vio hace unos minutos ¿O acaso se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía que había tenido con su hermano? Eso le molestó al detective, le causó celos, cosa que no había llegado a sentir y obviamente en ese momento no sabía que los tenía.Y más se molestó al escuchar como John llamaba a su hermano "Ben" con tanta confianza y familiaridad.  
- No quiero nada.- respondió de mal humor y se dirigió a su habitación soltando un portazo.  
John se estaba sintiendo mal, obviamente Sherlock los había visto y eso lo incomodó, pero obviamente el detective estaba de mal humor por otra cosa, se negaba a aceptar que fuera por la escena. Se quedó pensativo mirando las verduras que sacó y Ben le tocó el hombro haciéndolo saltar.  
- Lo siento, no quería asustarte…  
- Lo siento… yo…  
- Voy a hablar con mi hermano ¿si?- dijo señalando la puerta del dormitorio. John asistió con la cabeza y vio como Benedict entraba al cuarto de Sherlock.

::..::..:

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿No fue tu día?- comentó sentándose en la cama, a lado de un Sherlock hecho bolita.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Deberías agradecerme…  
- ¿De qué? Más bien tú deberías, te he estado ayudando con tu estúpido caso, ya le di los avances a Mycroft, ahora salte de mi cuarto.  
- Hahahaha, definitivamente no cambias ¿eh? Sigues haciendo tus berrinches, realmente admiró a John por esa paciencia…  
- ¿Desde cuando se llaman "Ben" y "John"?- soltó en un sisseo.  
- Nos hemos estado viendo estos días, por eso te digo, deberías de estar agradecido, yo soy quien distrae a tu Doctor para que no te descubra.- Sherlock volteo a verlo con intriga.  
- ¡Le dije a Mycroft que lo distrajera él, no tú!  
- Bueno, yo me ofrecí, quería conocer más a John.- sonrió hacia Sherlock.- pero parece que eso te a molestado.- al no obtener respuesta de su hermano continuó.- Deberías de hacer algo, es muy buen hombre y te estima mucho, ya no pierdas tiempo.- Sherlock lo miró molestó.  
- No entiendo las estupideces que dices.  
- Si lo sabes… - dijo poniéndose de pie.- cuídalo que muchos podrían ganártelo.

::..::..::

Pasaron tres días y John tenía que soportar a Sherlock, nunca lo había visto así, parecía león enjaulado y mal humorado, cada vez que le dirigía la palabra era de manera grosera y eso hacía sentir mal a John y triste. Por suerte esos días había tenido mucho trabajo así que pasaba pocas horas con el detective.

Estaba pensando eso en el consultorio cuando llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró Benedict al consultorio.  
- Hola ¿Te importa si paso?- dijo en forma de saludo sonriendo.  
- Adelante, siéntate.- señaló una de las sillas- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?  
- Bueno, no tendré la inteligencia de ustedes los Holmes pero si no tuvieras algo importante que decir, esperarías a mi salida, como lo has hecho los días pasados. ¿Pasó algo grave?- las facciones de John se pusieron serias mientras se paraba de la silla detrás de su escritorio y rodeaba hasta quedar en frente de donde Benedict había tomado asiento.  
- No, no serio… eso creo… nada grave, solo quería ayudarte.  
- ¿Ayudarme? No lo entiendo.- dijo ahora con su cara de confusión.  
El gemelo Holmes se levantó del asiento quedando a centímetros del Doctor y de la nada, tomó la cara de John entre sus manos y lo besó. El beso no duró más de 5 segundos pues John lo empujó y lo miró asustado, estaba pálido.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – preguntó algo alterado y sonrojado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**Y regreso con el capítulo final... fue corto, quizá esperaban más pero espero y les guste :).**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó John aún asustado y con una de sus manos posando sobre su boca.  
- Ayudarte, lo dije.- sonrió con simpatía.- ¿Tan malo fui?  
- No… digo que… ¡¿Por qué?!  
- Sé que sientes algo por mi hermano.- John se sonrojó aún más desviando su vista, pero sin objetar a eso.- Y sé que también causé confusión en tus sentimientos, y quería ayudar.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- miró algo molesto.  
- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé?  
- Pues… fue como si besara a Greg… No fue que pensara en él cuando…- trató de excusarse y molestándose con él mismo por eso.- Fue como besar a mi hermano…- John guardo silenció un momento quedándose pensativo.  
- Claro, por qué a mi me ves así, me idealizaste mal, quizá porque tengo la misma cara que Sherlock y claro soy más carismático, pero en realidad a mi no me quieres, no de esa manera como quieres a mi hermano.  
- Yo… Yo no soy gay…  
- Puede que no, pero aún así sientes algo por mi hermano….- dijo mirando profundamente a John.- Creo que podemos enamorarnos de las personas, sin importar que sean hombres o mujeres, pues los cuerpos son como carcasas, nos enamoramos de la persona, de lo que es, ¿No crees? Entonces no entiendo muy bien eso de poner etiquetas, tu que te dijiste heterosexual toda tu vida y aún empeñas a decirte así, te enamoraste de mi hermano… Creo que todo es posible en esta vida.- sonrió.  
- Aún así… si lo estuviera, ¿Qué importa?  
- Importa mucho, puedes llegar a ser correspondido aunque hablemos de mi hermano.  
- Él ya esta con otra persona…- sonrió triste.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- levantó la ceja en forma de interrogación.  
- Sé que en estos días él ha salido mientras yo estoy aquí, en el trabajo. La primera vez que nos vimos fuera del departamento, cuando me invitaste ese café, yo había visto a Sherlock con un hombre y de manera algo cariñoso, algo inusual en él, lo sabes…  
Benedict suspiró y miró al techo, guardo unos segundos silencio y luego habló.  
- Te diré algo y solo por qué me caes bien John y es por la felicidad de mi hermano. No vine aquí por visitar, como te habrá contado Sherlock, estoy muerto para varias personas, tengo mi vida hecha en América y vine aquí para requerir ayuda de mis hermanos, más de Sherlock. Estuvo investigando un caso muy privado para mi, y yo mismo le pedí que no dijera nada, ni si quiera a ti. Lo siento, no es personal. Pero si lo viste así, fue parte del caso, lo sé…  
- ¿Qué?...  
- Yo estuve viniendo por lo mismo contigo John, a esperarte cada tarde, para distraerte, no sabía que sabías que Sherlock se ausentaba de su departamento, pero el tiempo que pasé contigo fue con gusto, pues quería conocer a la persona que hizo cambiar a Sherlock. Veo realmente que lo cuidas, lo estimas, te importa y más que eso…  
- … ¿Se lo dirás?- preguntó con timidez y temor.  
- No, eso te corresponde a ti, solo a ustedes dos.  
- Si…  
- Nos vemos después John.- se despidió con una sonrisa amable y salió del consultorio.

::..::..::

John llegó pensativo al departamento, entró sin encontrarse a Sherlock, pensando en lo que le había dicho Ben, seguramente se encontraría investigando ese caso, se sintió con cierto alivio al saber ahora la verdad y no pensar que estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, inmediatamente se volteó algo asustado y sorprendido al ver al detective muy cerca de él, con la mirada algo molesta.  
- Sherlock, no sabía que estabas aquí…- dijo algo nervioso.  
Sherlock repentinamente se acercó a John y olfateo su mejilla y cuello.  
- ¿Por qué hueles a mi hermano?  
- ¿Q-qué?- se puso más nervioso y trató de alejarse del detective, pero Sherlock lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.  
- Tienes el olor de la loción que usa mi hermano en tus mejillas y cuello.- siseo molesto.  
John no respondió y el detective lo estaba observando muy cuidadosamente haciendo sus deducciones, no podía ser lo que estaba en su mente.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te viste estos días con él?- reclamó.  
- Pensé que no importaba.- se excusó.- Fueron salidas de amigos.  
- ¿Amigos? ¿Mi hermano y tú, son amigos?- escupió.- ¿Te gusta? ¿Disfrutaste el beso?- tomó a John más fuerte de su agarre y lo acercó a él de forma amenazadora.  
- Sherlock… suéltame, ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea amigo de uno de tus hermanos?- Trató de zafarse.  
- ¡No me gusta!- gritó.- ¿Por qué no niegas el beso?  
- ¡¿Para qué quieres que lo niegue si tu ya lo sabes al observarme?!- Levantó John también la voz.  
Vio dolor en la mirada de su amigo, y antes de que Sherlock diera un paso hacia atrás soltando su agarre, John fue el que lo detuvo ahora.  
- ¡No significó nada! – Al darse cuenta que Sherlock iba a responder lo besó bruscamente.

Sentía como el detective después de unos segundos se quiso apartar de él, pero John presionó su cuerpo contra el detective, enterró sus dedos entre el cabello de Sherlock para impedir que se apartara, sintió la boca de Sherlock abrirse para reprochar y aprovechó para meter su lengua en ella, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran al primer contacto de sus lenguas. Era una lucha de cuerpos y lenguas, los gemidos comenzaron a resonar en la cocina, hasta que John rompió el beso, aún con su mano en la nuca del detective, ambos con respiraciones agitadas.  
- No significó nada porque al que quiero es a ti... Yo estoy enamorado de ti, idiota.- por fin confesó el Doctor.  
Sherlock se quedó observando perplejo a John mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban y procesando la información que uno acababa de decir y el otro de escuchar.  
Ahora fue el detective que clavó sus dedos en la cintura de John y lo atrajo con posesividad hacia él y lo besó. El beso era salvaje y apasionado, el detective levantó a John haciendo que automáticamente el rubio abrazara con sus piernas el cuerpo de su amigo. Con torpes pasos y trayendo a John como koala lo llevó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a quitarle con desesperación la ropa a John, el doctor también jalaba de la ropa de Sherlock para deshacerse de ella.

A los minutos terminaron ambos desnudos, tumbados en la cama, Sherlock encima de John. Marcaba cada pedazo de piel con mordidas y chupetones, para dejar claro de quien era el doctor, su doctor, su amigo y su amante. John gemía por el contacto de los labios del detective en su piel, su mano no dejaba el cabello del moreno, jalándolo un poco más de la cuenta en las que disfrutaba más las marcas que le iban dejando.  
Las caricias se iban igualando por las dos partes, recorriendo su anatomía, jugando con las partes más sensibles y excitándose aún más. Poco a Poco Sherlock comenzó a entrar con sus dedos en John, lo preparaba para poseerlo completamente, mientras escuchaba la respiración fuerte de su amigo.  
El detective se acomodó entre las piernas y miró a los ojos de John, quien le regresaba esa mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, al ver al rubio lamerse sus labios como usualmente lo hacía fue el punto que cruzó la línea de mantenerse en control. Entró fuertemente en John haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, lo consoló con un beso profundo mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio dentro del estrecho cuerpo de John. Fue una danza de cuerpos y entrega de almas, poco a poco el ritmo se fue perdiendo y muy pronto alcanzaron el paraíso.

::..::..::

A las horas se despertó Sherlock, era ya de noche y veía a John dormir profundamente a su lado.  
Observó su pequeño cuerpo con marcas que él había dejado, comenzó a besar cada una de ellas, haciendo que el doctor se removiera y soltara una pequeña risa.  
- Sherlock…  
- ¿Hmmm?  
- Me haces cosquillas.- dijo rodando sobre si mismo pues estaba boca abajo, atrapando con sus brazos al cuerpo tibio de su amante.  
- Eres mío John, no quiero que mi hermano se te acerque…  
- Te dije que no significó nada ese beso…  
- Aún así.- dijo abrazando a John con posesividad enterrando su cara en el pecho del rubio.  
- Quiero que si llevas un olor mezclado con el tuyo sea el mío y de nadie más.  
- Eres un celoso y ridículo.  
- Si…  
John lo besó lentamente haciéndole saber que así sería y que no pensaba en nadie más, más que en él.

::..::..::

Al día siguiente Benedict se hizo presente en el 221B sin previo aviso. Entró por la puerta siendo recibido por John quien estaba en su sillón leyendo el periódico.  
- Hola John.- sonrió Benedict mientras observaba al doctor, no bastó más que segundos en darse cuenta lo que había sucedido con él y su hermano.  
John sonrió y antes de pararse a saludarlo Sherlock estaba en medio del paso, frente a su hermano.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a despedirme, y a agradecerte mucho por tu ayuda.  
- Podrías habérmelo dicho por mensaje de texto.  
- Oh Sherlock, sabes que yo no soy así, a parte quería despedirme también de John.- Benedict se rió al ver la reacción de su hermano, no evidente pero ante sus ojos si, pues el movimiento corporal de Sherlock indicó tensión y se estaba poniendo territorial.- ¡Vamos! No seas celoso.- dijo apartando a su hermano de un empujón y parándose enfrente de John.  
- Benedict, me dio mucho gusto conocerte.- dijo tendiéndole la mano al hermano de su, ahora, pareja.  
- Mucha formalidad.- dijo atrayendo el cuerpo de John para abrazarlo y apartarse antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Sherlock.- A mi igual John, y veo que salieron las cosas bien.  
- Este… si… gracias.  
- Ya, ya mucha despedida.- dijo apartando a Benedict de John.  
- Nos veremos luego hermanito.- abrazó también a Sherlock mientras este incómodo le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.- Cuídate y cuídalo.  
- No necesitas que me lo digas.- dijo molesto.-… Tú también cuídate.- sonrió de lado.

Así Benedict dejó el departamento. Sherlock realmente le había alegrado saber de su hermano y verlo después de tantos años y más que todo le estaba agradecido, pues gracias a él, ahora estaba junto a John, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había deducido la ayuda de su hermano y muy en el fondo estaba feliz por eso.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído y comentado :) !**  
**¿Saben? he pensado una segunda parte, un poco más larga y posiblemente sea un crossover con la serie Hannibal.**  
**¿Alguien por aquí es "fannibal"? :D Dején sus comentarios para ver sus opiniones n_n**


End file.
